I have a reason
by Tris James everdeen
Summary: Hanna and celab do more than kiss in 6x6. Will she ever be glad that her mum made him a key? Rated M for a reason. chapter one of many hopefully. please read and review, thank you. TJE XO
1. Chapter one: i have a reason

Hey everyone! I have recently been obsessed with pretty little liars so I will be writing a series of stories about my main ships from the show.

Chapter one is Hanna and Caleb (helab)!

SMUT WARNING!

Chapter one: I have a reason.

Caleb walked into his girlfriends bare room. He knew that she has been going though something since ally got back so he wanted to come and cheer her up. Though she had been terribly suborn lately.

"Hey" he said gently.

She turned swiftly, her soft brown eyes guarded.

"God Caleb!" She said looking at him, her eyes boring into his.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out, your mum made me a Key" he said considering taking her hand.

"Of course she did" Hanna replied. All he had done is try and protect her as of recent and it was getting old.

"Hanna knock it off!" He said firmly. He saw that flicker in her eye. He never got mad at her.

"Knock what off? I'm not the one that shows off at someone's door for no reason" she said moving towards the door, her alluring hips swaying with the effort in her tight black jeans.

"I have a reason" Caleb replied grabbing her and kissed her hard. Harder then he normally would have done.

Hanna wasn't melting into him as quickly as normal so he broke it off, looking into her confused eyes. It had been. a while, but surly she still remembers how he can make her feel.

Thats when she pulls him close, throwing herself at him aligning her soft body along his. His hands went from lightly pulling her hair to her hips straight to her black leather jacket he knew she loved, ripping it open and throwing it onto the floor. Their kissing intensified as she pushed his coat off and he threw it across the room, not caring it's landing place.

Lifting her under her long legs he laid her on the bed, laying right on top of her. His hands were everywhere, running along her arms, under her legs as she began to grind into his growing groin. Placing deep lingering kisses to the base of his neak A deep groan left Calebs throat, Hanna smiled into the kiss. She knew just how to play him.

But he could play just as dirty.

His hand began to grope her over her top, his knowing fingers playing with the soft flesh. He caught her lips from his neck and kissed her hard. He began to slip his other hand down and lifted her left leg making her moan breathlessly as he grinded into her core. His hardness undeniable.

He decided that she was wearing far to many clothes.

Calebs hand moves from her soft breasts and down to the hem of her shirt, he runs his hand alone the sensitive there, causing her to close her eyes. With that he whipped her shirt off and began to kiss her neck and the leave small bite marks he knew she would have in days to come.

He felt so powerful, with is sexy girlfriend coming undone underneath him. He breaks the kiss causing hanna to focus her lust filled dark eyes on him. Not breaking eye contact for a second he begins to kiss down her toned stomach until her reached the top off her tight jeans

"please" she whimpered.

"As you wish" he replied his hands holding her hips down as he undid her jeans and slipped her long luscious legs out of them. Leaving her in panting in her matching dark red underwear.

Celab began to kiss alone the bottom of her legs making her squirm, he reached one hand up and held it flat to her belly. Holding her hips still. He kept kissing and nipping along the soft tender skin of her legs until he was next to her wet sex. He could see how wet she was her panties were completely soaked.

"Caleb please, I need you" she begged wiggling against him trying to get his face where she so desperately wanted it.

He moved her soaked panties aside, and slipped in a finger. She moaned loudly as her walls clenched around his finger, on the way out her added another and started kissing the soft damp lips.

I didn't take long until she was coming apart for him. Whimpering and begging for him to make her cum.

"Ugh Caleb please, fuck me" she whispered.

He loved it when he reduced her to this state. He wanted to frame this moment forever. His manhood strained in his jeans so tight he feared he may rip them. He would have loved nothing more then to shove into her in that moment but tonight was about hanna.

"You want me to make you cum" he asked. Slowing his fingers.

" God yes celab please"

"my pleasure" he said and drove his long tounge into her with three long fingers. Fucking her harder then she ever had.

Taking his hand away from her belly her grabbed her hips and held her tight to his face. Hanna slipped her hands into his messy hair keeping her exactly where she needed him groaning loudly she finished all over his face and his hand.

Caleb waited for her hands to leave his hair and for her breathing to regulate before cleaning her up with his tounge.

He crawled back up her body, slowly kissing her letting her taste herself on his tounge.

"That was fun" she said laying her head on his hard chest.

" that it was, are you glad you're mum made me a key now" he said jokingly.

"Umm very" she whispered. Soon her breath evened out and he knew that she had fallen asleep.

He rose from the bed and tucked her half naked body into the sheets.

He was off for a cold shower or he would never sleep.

What at did you guys think! Please let me know if you think I should do more helab. I take requests!

Thanks for reading! 💕


	2. Chapter two: Crazy stupid things

Hey everyone.

This is chapter two of the Haleb (Hanna/Caleb ) series, rated M for SEXUAL content and mild LANGUAGE. If this is not your thing please don't read on.

This chapter is based of the scene in 3x09 when Caleb kidnaps Hanna at the grill and takes her to an industrial estate to talk about the new 'A'.

As always I welcome any ideas either AU or from the show for future chapters.

Please read and review.

Thank you.

TJE xo

Chapter two: Crazy, stupid things.

"I am going to help you stop 'A' and I am not asking for your permission" said Caleb defiantly striding over to where Hanna lent against a black metal pole, he stopped mere inches before her his eyes blazing.

They just starred at one another for a few moments eyes locked, not moving the suspense building by the second.

Hanna had no idea what to do now, but she knew what she wanted.

Just as she went to make a move Caleb kissed her, hard. It was the kind of earth shattering kiss that made you forget everything. She responded with equal gusto pulling him flush against her by the lapels of his jacket. Caleb made a surprised noise before taking advance of the poisoning, using his lower body to pin her against the metal pole.

Hanna began to remove her jacket when Caleb began mouthing at her pulse point in her neck and removed it for her throwing it on the floor. Hanna's nimble hands made easy work of his button down and soon his torso was bare, displaying his flat toned stomach.

Caleb who wasn't have so much luck with Hanna's complicated dress simply ripped the dress in half and watched it fall from her glorious body. They continued to kiss at 50 miles an hour, hands and lips drifted everywhere.

Hanna loved the way his body felt as she ran her hands over his toned body and though is dark thick hair, letting out small breathy noises that appeared to be driving him crazy.

Caleb ran his hands over every inch of her body, her smooth skin soft under this worn hands. He loved her curves and the breathy noise he earned when he kissed or touched the right spot.

Caleb grabbed Hanna's thighs as wrapped them round his hips, kissing and whispering as they made their way over to his car.

He pressed Hanna against the door as he fumbled to unlock the door, she began kissing his neck.

' Fuck Hanna' he moaned, as he finally got the door open she pushed him away and began to climb into the back seat.

He raced to join her with a smile on his face.

A few hours later Caleb and Hanna lay together under a blanket in the back seat, Hanna looked at her phone it was ten past eleven.

"what's up Han" Caleb asked sleepily, his face rested in an easy smile he was happy.

" I have to... actually no nothing babe lets stay here tonight" she said her eyes bright she never wanted to leave when he had a smile like that.

So they stayed in Caleb's car all night, a bundle of arms and legs and smiles.

Love makes you do crazy, stupid things.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review on what you did or didn't like.

Thank you,

TJE XO


	3. Chapter three: I need to touch you

Hey everyone.

This is chapter three of my Haleb (Hanna/Caleb) story. Based of the scene in the dressing room in 03x11, where Caleb sneaks in to spend some alone time with Hanna.

Rated M for SEXUAL content and mind LANGUAGE, if this isn't your thing please don't read on.

Please drop a review and let me know what you think, prompts welcome both AU and pre existing scenes.

Please read and review,

thank you.

TJE XO

Chapter three: I need to touch you.

Hanna walked into the room holding a light blue and black slip dress, it felt soft in her hands as she layer in down to remove her clothes. This was the type of dress that meant you had to go all natural, as it slipped over her shoulders she felt the cold material soothe her burning skin. She and Caleb hadn't been able to seen together since his mums accident, She missed him. All of him.

Hanna turned to look in the mirror that hung on the back wall, damn she looked good. A moment passed before she felt sad again as she thought I didn't matter how hot she looked Caleb wouldn't have the chance to see it.

Turning away from the mirror she went to remove the dress over her head.

All of a sudden she was backed against a wall, when she opened her eyes she smiled. Caleb.

"Hey" she said smiled stupidly, he had her trapped to the wall by his hands on her wrists and his hips. He knew just how to distract her.

" long time no see honey" Celab whispered into her ear his breath warm in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

" far to long" she whispered pressing herself flush against him. His breath hitched, his dark eyes going nearly black.

"Who else is here?" He asked, his voice breaking, she wanted him so bad.

" Spencer, Aria and cece" she whispered starting to place feather light kisses on his jaw bone, his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Then I'll guess we'll just have to keep it quiet" he stated boldly before kissing her wildly.

They began to kiss and touch making up for all the lost time. Their kisses like fire, pleasure and pain. Pulling and pushing, Both fighting fire with fire. Hanna needed him now.

"Caleb please" Hanna begged as he flattened her soft body hard against the wall, kissing and sucking her sweet spot behind her ear.

"Tell me what you want" Caleb said in a deep husky voice, he chose now to make her beg of it.

" Caleb please I need you... ugh please" Hanna asked in a deep moan, her small breathy noises driving him mad.

His pants becoming tighter by the minute, she smiled as she felt it to.

" want to me to do what, Hanna say it" He demanded turning her around swiftly kissing her shoulder and back. Pushing himself into her back side though her dress.

" Caleb please just..." she broke off as he began running his hands down her hip grazing the place she needed him the most.

" fuck me please Caleb" Hanna begged, moaning audibly.

His strong rough hands pushed her dress up and over her head, pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

The soft blonde waves spilling down her back. Caleb ran his hands though it as he looked her up and down, smiling at her naked back side.

Hanna grinned at him over her shoulder, turning to work on his belt as he ripped his shirt over his head.

She pushed them down to his knees , glad she wasn't the only one going all natural today...

i hope you like this chapter, please drop me a review a let me know what you want to see!

Thank you for reading.

Thank you,

TJE XO


	4. Chapter four: deep in the woods

Hey everyone.

This is chapter four of my Haleb (Hanna/Caleb) series. This story is rated M for SEXUAL themes and mild LANGUAGE so if this isn't your thing people don't read on.

This chapter will be a AU story, this is my first Haleb AU so please give me some feedback if you want to see more.

This chapter will be based on a picnic in the woods for Hanna's birthday.

Please read and review,

thank you

TJE XO

Chapter four: deep in the woods.

Celab hummed quietly as he buttered the his fourth slice of wholewheat bread, pondering what sandwich fillings to put in the sandwiches for his girlfriend. Anything with cheese he guessed and went about completing the food for her surprise birthday pinic.

Ten minutes later he pushed the brown woven basket into the back of his truck and was off to pick Hanna up, smiling to himself she would never expect this.

An hour later...

celab and Hanna were sitting on a soft tarten blanket on the floor, surrounded by trees and utter silence deep in the woods. Nobody around for miles.

"Can't believe you did all this for me" Hanna said looking up at the crack in the trees while laying on celabs toned chest.

"For you I would do anything" Caleb replied watching the light spill out from in between the leaves.

"Anything? I'm going to hold you to that" she said leaning up to look at him. Her eyes bright and sparkling with a sense of mischief.

" what are you planning" Caleb said slowly absorbing the look in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile at what she may be thinking.

"Oh maybe just some light activities" she replied leaning into whisper in his ear, he could smell her shampoo.

" such as? Come on don't leave me in suspense" he moaned his voice breaking, she could turn him on just by breathing some days.

" I was thinking that I could just strip naked and Fuck you right here on this blanket" she whisperd slowly in his ear, all the blood in his brain suddenly rushed into his groin and his pulsed raced.

Happy with the effect that her words had on him she started to slowly kiss his neck, drawing sweet soft moans from him.

Unable to stop herself she slipped her soft warm body over his and intertwined her legs with his his arousal pushing into her.

Hanna moved her lips up his check mere seconds from his warm lips, before she stopped and lay back down on his chest smiling wickedly.

Caleb sat there stunned for a few momentes. Caughting his breath.

"What the fuck Hanna" he said looking at her. His eyes golden and black.

" you wanted light activities only honey" she said sweetly.

" now I only want you" he declared and rolled her under him pressing his whole body on top of her.

He bagan to attack her lips with a forceful hunger she didn't know he had, she didn't know that's what she needed either until it was all she wanted.

All of a sudden they were an tangle of limps and lips, as they drew small moans from another.

Their clothes soon became history and soon all her dreams were coming true.

an hour later they lay alone together wrapped around each other. Hanna asleep on his bare chest snoring quietly.

Caleb was glad his picnic had become such an success.

Hope you enjoyed it !

Drop me a review if there is anything else you want to see.

Thank you,

TJE XO


End file.
